


I Think We're Alone Now

by BakeySama9



Category: Danny Elfman (Musician)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Making Out, Oingo Boingo, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, danny elfman is horny, pull out sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakeySama9/pseuds/BakeySama9
Summary: Reader works for a magazine and has to interview up and coming musicians and her business partner sends her to an Oingo Boingo concert to interview them and of course, to interview Danny Elfman. What she doesn't realize is that she has very little control as to how much she becomes attracted to him.
Relationships: Danny Elfman & Original Female Characters
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	I Think We're Alone Now

You flashed your press badge to the security guard, and with a scary grin, he let you into the backstage area. Most of the band members were standing around the room, doing various things. A few groupies were trying to flirt with whoever they could. You felt very out of place, and you weren’t sure you knew how to approach the situation.

That’s when the man in question appeared. He flashed you a wicked grin, and you could feel your knees weaken. It was Danny Elfman, the person you were supposed to be interviewing for your magazine. He seemed so much more intimidating in real life than in the music videos. 

He walked up to you, that same grin on his face making your heart beat faster. You could feel your throat dry up as he got closer and closer. Finally, he was standing right in front of you. You weren’t sure what to say, but you knew you needed to say something.

“Hi there, what’s your name?” Danny asked and you blushed.

You blurt out your name before clearing your throat. You needed to explain yourself.

“I’m here from Louder Than Words magazine for an interview. I think my secretary, Harry, called your manager to set this up.” The rest of the band eyes you as you explain yourself, and you can feel the blood rushing in your cheeks.

“Right, I remember now. Come over here, let’s get a little privacy.” Danny said as he motioned towards a closed off room in the back. You followed him nervously, hoping this will go well.

You had been working hard at making sure your magazine wasn’t going to flop in the last few months, and you spent a lot of it chasing down all kinds of new artists and new bands. This was the final interview your business partner had asked of you. You really needed this one to go off well so you could sell lots of copies.

Inside the room, you noticed there was a small leather couch, a few bits of musical equipment, a mini fridge and a table with some chairs accompanying it. You sat down at the table, placing your bag on the table. Danny sat facing you, that wicked grin never leaving his face. He seemed like he was some sort of mischievous impish creature and you weren’t sure if you liked it, or you were completely intimidated by him.

“So, let’s start this interview.”

You spend the next forty-five minutes asking Danny a number of questions, also reminding yourself to go around the room and ask the other band members a few other questions you had reserved for them. Once the interview began, Danny almost changed into a completely different person. He was well spoken and very intelligent. He clearly enjoyed his art and was very passionate about composing music. As time went on, you found yourself starting to crush on him. You hopelessly loved the way he was a sexual being as well as someone who was very intelligent and creative. Not to mention, he was devilishly handsome.

“I think that’s about it, Mr. Elfman. Thank you for your time.” You explained, getting up from your seat. Danny followed suit.

“Already done? I thought these things took longer than that.” Danny mused. He raised an eyebrow at you, moving in closer. You could feel his warm breath on your cheek, and you couldn’t help but look into his eyes.

You found it very hard to find the want to leave the room, so you allowed yourself to be charmed by the man even more so than you had before even meeting him. He wrapped his arms around you, pulling you in for a wild and sloppy kiss, which wasn’t unpleasant whatsoever. You felt your knees grow weak once more, but you did everything you could to keep yourself standing.

When you pulled away, Danny grinned at you. You smiled and leaned in to kiss him again, this time you felt yourself grow very wet. Danny pushed you up against the wall, looking into your eyes to make sure you were alright with what was happening.

“I’m fine. Please,” you whined, letting him know that you weren’t against this.

He slid his knee between your legs as he began kissing you again, this time his tongue sliding into your mouth. He tasted like beer, and his tongue was soft and made you aroused. Your hands buried themselves in his hair as his lips traveled down towards your neck. Danny began nipping at your neck, leaving soft bites and kisses.

“Let’s take this to the couch.” He suggested, bringing you over to the leather sofa.

Your back hit the sofa and suddenly, Danny was on top of you. His lips kissed you anywhere he could, and his hands moved up your shirt. His hands caressed your round breasts, drawing whines out from you. You could hear your throaty moans and they were surprising you. Usually, you stayed very professional with all the artists, but this time you couldn’t hold back.

Danny removed your shirt and pulled down your bra. His lips went straight for your nipples, sucking and licking. You arched your back, hoping to get more of that delicious feeling. As your hips began grinding against him, you could feel his erection in his jeans grow. Danny groaned as you wrapped your arms around him, pulling him closer to your body.

Within minutes, your make=out session went from kissing and groping to the both of you completely nude and panting. Danny grinned down at you, his fingers dipping into your wet cunt. You mewled as he rubbed your juices all over, lubricating you. His hard cock pulsed and leaked precum as he coated it in your juices.

“Ready?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at you. You nodded, unable to even form words properly at this point.

Danny chuckled darkly, entering you roughly. You groan and grip the couch as your walls stretched around him. He pants softly as he begins a rough and fast pace, knowing he’s not going to have all the time in the world to fuck your properly like he wants to.

His name falls from your lips as he rutted into you with reckless abandon, causing you to become wetter. Your juices leak out of your cunt as you thrust against him, feeling your walls clench around him. Danny’s fingers came down to rub your clit, providing you with even more pleasure. The coil in your stomach began to tighten and you could feel your legs begin to shake as Danny kept fucking you hard.

You felt your toes curl as your vision blurred, your orgasm wracking through your body hard as Danny fucked you harder. Your legs began shaking as he quickly pulled out, cumming all over your tits. You panted as Danny smirked at the sight of you covered in his cum.

He slumped down on top of you, careful not to crush you. You both shared a final kiss before he got up to get you something to clean up with. For a moment, you realize how lucky you were.

Before you leave, you were able to get the answers from the other band members, and also you got Danny’s personal phone number. You couldn’t believe how this turned into a sexy affair, and you hoped it wouldn’t end here.


End file.
